Tainted Love
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Paul is in deep...can anybody save him. Jeff/Paul sequel to A Little Negotiation


Tainted Love

Feels good to retain huh, Paulie?" Brian asked his long time friend as they walked to the locker room after beating MNM.

"10-4 good buddy!" Paul joked as he threw his arm around his pal's shoulder and turned to kiss his upheld title.

Since their encounter with Matt and Jeff things had definitely taken a positive shift for the World Tag Team Champs. There had been a dramatic decrease in the number of backstage spats they were having and not as many heckles about their unique wardrobe choices. Everything was pretty normal, for a while at least.

The two decided to celebrate with some of the other guys once they got into the locker room. They chilled backstage till the show was over and met the Hardy brothers as they made their way out of the arena.

"So we're on for drinks tonight right guys?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah. We're ready to celebrate." Brian exclaimed.

"Hells yeah!" Paul agreed, arm around Brian's waist he planted a kiss on his head.

"Hey!" A deep, velvety voice cut through the air like a knife straight to Paul's heart. He knew who it was.

'_Oh shit. Did he see that? Dammit! They can't know about this.'_ Paul thought frantically, hoping the man wouldn't reveal himself before he could send the others off.

"Damn! I left my phone back, inside. I gotta go get it." He lied.

"I'll come with y--."

"NO," Paul cut Brian off a bit too harshly, "I mean, no, I got it. You guys go ahead and get ready. I'll meet you at the hotel."

"Okay, man. Be careful." Jeff added, the concern evident in his voice.

As the three men drove away, Paul turned and headed in the direction of the voice. Paul looked around for the man he knew was waiting but never saw the fist that came flying towards his face. Paul hit the ground hard, cradling his left eye, when the mystery man grabbed him up by the hair to look him in the face. Paul cursed his long hair because right now it felt like it was about to be ripped out by the roots.

"You know what I told you last time?" The deep voice spoke again. Paul attempted to look the man in the face but was rewarded with a swift knee to the ribs which made a sickening crunch.

'_Yep, those are broken.'_ Paul thought, trying to detach himself from the overwhelming pain coursing through his body.

"Well do you punk? Another punch to the face which no doubt busted open his lip as the punch forced his head back into a whiplash motion.

Paul dropped to his knees before the man of his nightmares, coughing up blood as he made an effort to answer the enraged man's questions. "You said…uh…no one…else." Paul rasped out, every word using air he didn't have in his lungs.

"Right! But what the fuck is this I see? You kissing that little reject Brian Kendrick. And what about those two incestuous hicks, Matt and Jeff Hardy. Don't think I don't know what's going on you little bitch." Paul braced himself against the man's venomous words, awaiting his next blow.

"Fucking everything that moves! I know Brian bottoms, I heard it from Hunter. But I bet you spread your legs like the whore you are for the oldest Hardy." The older man towered over Paul who was shaking in fear, mentally preparing himself for whatever would happen. "Or maybe you like that rainbow-haired freak, Jeff. Always thought you'd go for the wild ones."

The man again grabbed Paul by the hair forcing his face upwards. "Obviously you didn't learn. Well that's okay I'm in the teaching mood tonight." The older man kept a firm grip on Paul's head as he used his free hand to undo his pants and push them down around his knees. Paul silently wept, fearing that if the man heard he would do worse that what was to come.

"You know what to do bitch." He growled as he forced Paul's face toward his groin.

Paul swallowed back his tears and opened his mouth to take the head of the cock before him, but the domineering man was having none of that. He shoved Paul's face hard into his crotch, forcing his dick straight down Paul's throat. Paul gagged hopelessly around the man's girth deep in his throat and began to sob quietly at the pain of his lip being torn open again. Eventually the man pulled back allowing Paul a moment to breath before forcing him back to the task at hand. Paul sucked the man hurriedly, hoping that he would come quickly so that this torture would be over.

"Oh yeah. You always did have the sweetest little pouty mouth." the man growled out as he fucked Paul's mouth relentlessly. He soon came with a deep thrust, holding Paul in place, leaving him no choice but to swallow the man's sex.

"Get off me!" He yelled at Paul, pushing him off as he fixed his appearance.

He reached down to grip Paul's chin and force his tear soaked face toward his own. "No one else." He repeated Paul's earlier answer before smashing his lips to Paul's, making certain to bite Paul's lower lip to bust it open again. He left, leaving Paul in a broken, sobbing heap in the parking lot of the arena.

"It's been almost two hours. Where the hell is he?" Brian asked impatiently, pacing the hotel lobby.

"I don't know," Jeff answered fear and concern etched in his face, "but I damn sure am gonna find out." He grabbed his keys and headed out to his rental Jeep.

He sped down the highway toward the arena. He pulled into the parking lot and quickly jumped out to search for the young man. "Paul! Paul, where are you?" Jeff called frantically, running around the parking lot searching.

"Nnnhh, Jeff." Paul groaned, his voice hoarse from earlier, barely more than a whisper. Jeff turned in the direction of the voice to find Paul slumped against a car, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Shit Paul." Jeff crouched down next to the battered man. Paul's eye had swollen considerably since the first punch. He could only imagine what he looked like to Jeff. "What the hell happened?" Jeff demanded.

"Hah. You know just some of the older guys having fun with the young kid." Paul tried to play it off not wanting Jeff to be suspicious, but achieving the exact opposite.

"Bullshit! Who did this?" Jeff could've shaken the life out of the younger man who refused to give him a straight answer.

"I don't know." Paul lied not wanting to reveal the mystery man. Jeff knew he wouldn't get anything from the frightened young man now so he decided that it was best if the just left.

"Come on Paul." Jeff tried to help Paul up who immediately collapsed as the realization of his broken ribs came crashing back.

"Fuck, they broke you ribs too?!" Jeff screamed.

"Yeah I guess so." Paul answered cringing at Jeff's screams.

"I'm sorry babe." Jeff picked Paul up and carried him to the Jeep not wanting to stress his ribs further.

Paul laid back in the seat and passed out from the overbearing pain before Jeff could even pull out of the parking lot. Once they arrived back at the hotel, Jeff again carried Paul into the lobby where Matt and Brian were waiting.

"What the hell happened?" Brian screamed, running toward an unconscious Paul in Jeff's arms.

"Bri, chill. Let's get Paul upstairs first before you start with the third degree." Matt suggested as he helped Jeff with Paul get onto the elevator followed by a catatonic Brian.

Once inside the room Jeff laid Paul down in his bed while Matt and Brian sat on Matt's bed. "So what happened Jeff?" Matt asked quietly not wanting to stir Paul.

"I have no fucking idea man! I found him like this in the parking lot of the arena, crying. He said some of the vets were just 'having fun with the young kid.' Then he passed out in the car."

"What all did they do to him?" Matt continued to grill his brother.

"Well obviously they fucked up his eye and lip. But when he tried to stand, you could almost hear the shifting of his ribs. It's fucking sick man, what they did." Jeff finished, completely disgusted.

Brian stared straight ahead, not moving a muscle or making any indication that he had heard anything Jeff said. "Brian, you here?" Matt asked.

"Who the hell would do this? For fun? HA! That's bullshit. Who does he think he's kidding? Is he fucking serious?" Brian screamed, glaring daggers at Jeff as if it were his fault.

"We know Brian! Obviously Paul isn't saying something. But screaming about it while the poor kid is trying to rest isn't gonna solve a damn thing!" Jeff yelled back, anger rising against the naïve younger man

"Guys chill out. Paul's in a shit ton of pain. Let him sleep while he can. Fuck." Matt successfully deescalated the tension in the room.

"I'm out." Brian called as he headed for the door. "I'll follow him. Keep him calm." Matt replied before as he left his brother to care for Paul.

"It's alright man. I ain't gonna bail on you." Jeff brushed a few loose strands of hair from Paul's face behind his ear.

He got up to wet a cloth in the bathroom and returned to Paul once more. He began to wipe away the dried blood from the broken man's face, who whimpered against the feel of the cloth on his raw skin. Once he was finished, Jeff pulled up the chair from the desk in the hotel room right next to the bed where Paul laid. He settled in and just watched the labored breathing of the poor man. Soon Jeff too fell asleep, keeping watch over Paul. He awoke a few hours later from a horrific dream that he actually found Paul dead in the parking lot, to see the younger man watching him.

"You know, you twitch a lot when you're sleep. Bad dream?" Paul attempted a smile but only succeed in tearing his lip open again. Jeff grabbed the damp cloth and again cleaned Paul's face.

"Oh it wasn't important." Jeff covered up.

"Your eyes give you away so there's no need to try and hide it. Was it about me?" Paul asked his voice ragged.

Jeff nodded.

"Well I'm alive. Thanks to you." Jeff managed a small smile, not feeling like the hero Paul was trying to make him out to be.

"Wanna know what I dreamt about?" Pal asked.

"Sure." Jeff answered.

"You." Paul stated bluntly. "Your hands on my face, healing my wounds. You caressing my body slowly, teasing all my sense." Paul continued, pulling Jeff onto the bed as best he could.

"Paul, no. Your hurt, I would never want to risk injuring you more." Jeff answered fighting the need growing inside him.

"It's okay. My ribs are the only bad part and I can just lay on some pillows. Please Jeff, I need you." Paul pleaded his lustful voice contradicting his sad eyes.

Jeff knew it wasn't wise since Paul was so badly injured, but it hurt him to deny him anything the young man needed. He struggled internally for a few minutes before carefully placing some pillows snuggly around Paul's ribcage.

"You tell me immediately if you feel any pain at all, understand?" Jeff sternly demanded.

"Okay, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I took some painkillers while you were sleeping." Paul answered, a small shred of happiness returning to his eyes.

Jeff placed a tentative kiss on Paul's lips before deciding against more than that. Instead he shifted to the expanse of creamy skin available to him elsewhere. He moved down Paul's body slowly, working his way over every inch memorizing it all. He moved off the younger man for a moment to remove Paul's pants as well as his own. Fully disrobed, Jeff again straddled the smaller man and took a firm grip on his semi-erect cock. Paul moaned loudly as Jeff worked his way up and down his shaft alternating the pressure he used. As soon as Paul was rock hard, Jeff leaned over to grab some lube from his bag beside the table. He coated two fingers and placed them at Paul's entrance. He looked down to see if Paul was okay and fought the young man's eyes closed and him softly panting Jeff's name. At that Jeff slid both fingers inside, curling them just enough to stroke Paul's prostate. Paul screamed and pushed his hips down to take Jeff's fingers in further. The sudden movement sent a shooting pain from his ribs throughout his entire body. Surprisingly the pain wasn't the same he felt with the mystery man.

'_No. This is much better, almost like he is trying to heal me."_ Paul thought as he was determined to ride out this new pain.

Jeff pulled his fingers out and used more of the lube to coat his own member. "You okay?" Jeff groaned, guiding himself to Paul's entrance.

"Yeah. Perfect." Paul answered truthfully. All he wanted was for Jeff to take it all away, fuck away all the shame and humiliation. "Take me away, Jeff." Paul pleaded as he sat up and kissed Jeff, blood mixing with the saliva yet neither moved away as Jeff slowly entered Paul.

He started a slow rhythm as to not hurt Paul and moved from his lips to place copper coated kisses along his jaw line and down to his collarbone. Stars exploded behind Paul's eyes as the pain from his ribs struck him again. He bit back a sob as Jeff angled his hips to plow that sweet spot inside him. Paul was close and he wanted Jeff to come at the same time so he clenched his ass around Jeff's member.

"Paul!" Jeff screamed as the overwhelming pressure caused him to lose control. He looked down to see a crying Paul staring up at him. "Come baby." Jeff whispered as he wiped away Paul's tears as he came all over his and Jeff's chests. The sight, too beautiful for words, sent Jeff over the edge as well and he spilt his seed his seed within the younger man.

Once they both had come down Jeff pulled out. They wordlessly dressed and Jeff returned to his chair. Paul scooted to the edge of the bed. Jeff grabbed Paul's hand and tilted Paul's tear streaked face up to his. "Please tell me who did this?"

Paul hesitated before he said, "It was --"

"Brian's in trouble!"


End file.
